Alarm
by hairunno
Summary: VKook/Vmin slight HopeKook
1. Chapter 1

Alarm

.

.

The alarm rings in my ears and I wake you up

.

aku mengembangkan senyumku saat bola mataku menangkap seorang pemuda manis berdiri satu meter dari tempatku. Aku berlari kecil sambil memanggil namanya.

"Jungkook-ah..Jungkook-ah." Tapi dia tidak menyahut panggilanku bahkan dia mempercepat jalannya. Akupun semakin mempercepat langkahku. Dan aku berhasil menggapainya kemudian(?). Dia menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Mau pulang bersama?" ajakku dengan senyuman lebar.

"Baiklah." Ucap singkat dan sedikit tersenyum. Senyuman diwajahku sedikit memudar.

Aku menghela nafasku perlahan. "Kajja." ucapku masih dengan senyuman –yang memudar(?)- diwajahku. Aku pun menarik tangannya untuk menuju motorku. Dia hanya diam saja tak memberikan jawaban apapun.

Aku mengantarnya pulang namun tak sampai rumahnya. Dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat dahulu katanya. Dan saat itu aku melihat mobil sport hitam berhenti di depanku.

"Terimakasih hyung sudah mengantarku." Ucapnya dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Anything for you babe." Ucapku, lalu aku turun dari sepeda motorku. Aku mendekatinya, dia hanya diam saja. Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku kepada wajahnya. Namun dia memundurkan wajahnya.

"Maaf hyung." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

.

.

Aku melajukan sepeda motorku dengan kecepatan sedang. Setelah mengantar Jungkook pulang aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aku memakirkan sepeda motor ku saat tiba di tempat itu.

Ku hirup udara sejuk tempat ini. Aku melihat beberapa pasang masih disini. Aku pun duduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang ada di taman itu. Ya, taman kota adalah tempat favoritku. Udaranya segar dan tidak terlalu bising disini.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Samar-samar aku mendengar seperti orang sedang berciuman. Aku menghembuskan nafasku, lalu membuka mataku. Aku bisa melihat dua pemuda yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku. Aku seperti mengenal mereka berdua..kaos itu bukankah itu kaos yang tadi Jungkook kenakan dan itu Hoseok hyung? Apa selama ini Jungkook membohongiku? Aku menghampiri keduanya. Dan ternyata benar itu mereka.

"Jungkook-ah." Panggilku lirih saat berada di depan mereka. Mereka tersentak dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"H-hyung." Ucapnya ketakutan sambil memandangku.

"Oh kau sedang ada urusan dengan Hoseok hyung? Baiklah lanjutkan saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu." Ujarku lalu melangkahkan kaki ku.

"_Bahkan kau tidak mengejarku Jungkook-ah"_

_._

"Hyung maafkan aku." ucap Jungkook saat di kampus pagi ini. Dia mencegah ku saat aku ingin masuk kelas. Dia menarikku ke halaman belakang kampus.

"Maaf untuk apa?" ucapku dengan wajah datar.

"Maafkan aku. s-sebenarnya hyung a-aku.." ucapnya terbata-bata

"Kau kenapa? Cepatlah katakana aku tidak punya waktu."

"Aku dan Hoseok hyung sebenarnya berpacaran.." ucapnya, dia menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah.

"Aku sudah mengira itu. Tapi sejak kapan?" ujarku lirih sambil menatapnya.

"Sejak hari jadi kita yang pertama. Maafkan aku hyung." Dia masih menatap ke bawah.

"Oh selamat kalau begitu." Ucapku dengan datar dan melangkahkan kakiku. Jujur hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Dia membohongiku…

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan alarm yang berdering kencang. Mimpi buruk itu, kenapa terus menghantui ku? Bahkan itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu tapi kenapa? Apa aku masih mencintaimu? Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menangis dalam diam.

.

The alarm rings again, my heart must really be broken.

Dua tahun berlalu. Kini aku dan dia tidak pernah berbicara lagi. Bahkan jika bertemu kami hanya bertatapan muka saja. Tidak saling menyapa. Tapi saat aku berpikir sejak dulu hanya aku yang menyapanya. Dia tidak pernah menyapa ku bahkan dia tidak pernah mengatakan cinta kepadaku. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku terlalu bodoh..

.

.

Hari ini aku pergi ke café dekat rumahku yang baru dibuka hari ini. Saat masuk ke café itu meja-meja sudah penuh hanya satu meja yang masih kosong. Akupun memesan pesananku dan menuju meja itu. Tak berapa lama setelah aku duduk seorang pemuda tiba-tiba duduk dihadapanku.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini? Tempat lain sudah penuh." Katanya, aku masih belum melihat wajahnya. Ketika aku mengangkat wajahku, aku melihatnya. Dia..mantan kekasihku. Ada apa dengan jantungku heh?

"A-ah Tae-hyung. Aku boleh duduk disini kan?" ucapnya terbata. Ah rupanya dia juga kaget melihatku.

"Ya, tentu saja." Ucapku sambil memainkan handphone ku. Aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

Pesananku dan pesanannya pun datang. Kami makan dengan keadaan hening. Sesudah makan aku mengajaknya sedikit berbincang.

"Kau tidak bersama Hoseok hyung?"

"Ah tidak hyung. Dia sedang mengurus sesuatu."

"Oh, begitu." Hening setelah itu. Aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya melalui ekor mataku. Dia terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya lalu meletakannya di meja.

"Hyung datanglah." Ujarnya lalu menyerahkan undangan. Aku melihatnya sejenak. Itu undangan pernikahannya dengan Hoseok hyung. Hatiku berdegup keras saat melihat namanya dan Hoseok hyung tertera di undangan itu. Kenapa? Kenapa cepat sekali..bahkan aku belum melupakannya.

"Aku harap kau datang hyung." Ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi dari duduknya. Aku menangis tapi seperti tidak menangis. Aku sudah terlalu sering menangisinya dan semua itu sia-sia.

.

Aku terbangun saat alarm berbunyi kembali ditelingaku. aku menghela nafasku. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Apakah aku belum melupakanmu? Sepertinya belum. Apa aku belum merelakanmu dengannya? sepertinya belum. Tapi aku akan berhenti memikirkanmu ya semua tentangmu. Dan mencoba merelakanmu.

Aku bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor. Baiklah jangan memikirkan apapun saat ini.

.

"A-yo boss." Sapa seorang sekretaris pribadiku. Karyawan disini memang sering memanggilku boss karena aku anak pemilik perusahaan ini. Aku merasa risih dengan panggilan itu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan itu Park Jimin atau.."

"Ya..ya baiklah tuan muda Kim Taehyung dan jangan coba-coba kau menyebutkannya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Jimin dengan muka kesalnya. Ah dia sangat imut.

"Baiklah." Ucapku lalu duduk di belakang meja kerjaku. Jimin hanya mengekor padaku. Aku melihat kalender di meja ku. Besok, hari dimana dia dengan dia akan mengucapkan janjinya di depan altar. Aku seperti tidak siap menyaksikannya.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" ujar Jimin yang sedari tadi di damping ku.

"Hm.." aku hanya member gumaman kepadanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat kacau kau tahu." Ujarnya sambil memukul kepala ku pelan. Aku meringis.

"Hah..apa yang harus aku lakukan Jimin-ah?"

"Kau hanya perlu datang dan mengucapkannya selamat sudah itu saja."

"Tapi aku belum siap melepasnya." Ucapku sambil memandang Jimin. Terlihat raut muka Jimin menampilkan kesedihan.

"Kau harus siap, dan cobalah untuk membuka hatimu. Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu Tae."

"Hah, aku akan mencobanya."

.

.

Aku melihat pantulan ku di cermin. Hah aku malas melangkahkan kaki ku hari ini. Aku tak ingin hadir rasanya. Tapi dia memintaku datang.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung apa kau sudah siap? Kenapa kau lama sekali huh." Pekikan Jimin membuyarkan lamunanku seketika. Ya, dia juga diundang ke acara pernikahan Jungkook dan Hoseok hyung, karena dia adalah teman Hoseok hyung.

Aku turun ke bawah dan menhampiri Jimin yang sedang bergumam tidak jelas dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kajja kita berangkat." Dia menarik tanganku untuk keluar.

.

"Kau kenapa Tae-ah?" ucapnya saat melihat aku diam saja di mobil. Ya, sekarang aku dan Jimin sudah berada di depan gereja terkenal di Seoul.

"Hah, kau harus merelakannya Tae-ah." Ujar Jimin lalu dia keluar dari mobil. "Kajja. Masuk ke dalam bukankah Jungkook memintamu datang? Jangan mengecewakannya." Ujarnya dengan lembut. Mau tak mau aku keluar dari mobilku dan melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam gereja itu.

Disinilah aku sekarang di dalam gereja tua menyaksikan acara pernikahan mantan kekasihku dulu dengan temanku. Hatiku terasa sakit saat melihat mereka saling mencium satu sama lain. Aku ingin acara ini berakhir secepatnya karena aku sudah tidak tahan disini.

"Kajja Tae, kita memberikan selamat kepada Jungkook dan Hoseok hyung." Ucap Jimin sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menuju mereka. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan malas.

Jimin sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Dia terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan Hoseok hyung dan Jungkook. Mataku terasa panas saat melihat Hoseok hyung mencium pipi Jungkook tadi. Kini aku sudah tiba dihadapan mereka.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Ucapku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Jungkook., Hoseok hyung dan Jimin yang sedang berbincang-bincang tadi terdiam saat mendengar ku.

"Ah Taehyung terimakasih ucapanmu." Ujar Hoseok hyung dengan senyum lebar. Aku hanya membalasnya tersenyum sedikit.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa sampai selesai. Aku harus ke kantor sekarang." Ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan ku.

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan."

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi juga. Sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Aku pamit dulu hyung Jungkookie." Ucap Jimin yang samar-samar aku dengar.

.

"Kau disini?" ujar seseorang yang aku yakini pasti Jimin. Dia mendudukan dirinya di sampingku. Lalu dia memelukku erat. "Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Ujar Jimin lembut sambil mengusap punggungku.

"Maafkan aku. maafkan aku."

"Kau meminta maaf untuk apa?" ucapnya masih mengusap punggungku.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah mengerti perasaanmu. Maafkan aku yang selalu memikirkannya sedangkan ada kau disisi ku. Maafkan aku yang.." ucapanku terputus karena dia mengecup bibirku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menyalahkanmu Tae-ah. Kau tidak salah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku tahu betapa sakitnya hatimu saat dibohongi dan ditinggalkan seperti itu," ucapnya member jeda sejenak. "Tapi kau jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu dan cobalah buka hati mu. Aku akan selalu disampingmu" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya mententramkan hatiku saat ini.

Aku sudah terlalu menyia-nyiakan perasaannya selama ini dan sekarang aku sadar dia mencintaiku.

"Buat aku mencintaimu seutuhnya Jimin-ah."

"Kau akan mencintai ku sendirinya nanti." Ucapnya dengan senyuman khasnya yang menghilangkan matanya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku disampingmu Park Jimin, aniya Kim Jimin." Ucapku lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

.

.

END

.

.

Hee ancur ya pastii kkk. Ini dibuat terinspirasi dari lagu Alarm-nya Boyfriend. Tapi ceritanya melenceng jauh bangett wkwkk. Ini ceritanya mau dibikin sequel pov jimin semua gituu. Ada yang mau gaa? Review yaa, kalau review banyak dibikinin dehh. Sekian dari saya.

Please leave a review ya. Don't be a SIDER ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Happening (sequel)

Happening (sequel alarm)

.

.

Aku berlari di jalanan Seoul yang sudah dipadati oleh manusia. aku terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang aku tabrak. Aku hanya fokus pada tujuan ku yaitu mencapai kampus ku secepatnya. Kalau tidak aku akan kena hukuman lagi. Ugh aku tidak bisa membayangkan penggaris kayu sepanjang 60 cm milik dosen Kim 'mencium' bokongku dengan 'mesra' lagi. Itu sangat menyakitkan kau tahu!

BRRUKK

Aku menabrak seseorang yang sedang berdiri. Aku melihat buku-bukunya jatuh berserakan. aku segera memunguti buku-bukunya. Dan menyerahkan buku itu padanya. Sekilas aku melihat amplop berwarna pink. Oh apakah itu dari pacarnya?

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Dia mengucapkan terimakasih sambil tersenyum tulus dan pergi berlalu.

"A-ah ya sama-sama." jawabku samar saat melihat dirinya sudah berlalu.

DRRTT..DRRTT..

Suara ponsel menyadarkanku dari lamunan ku tadi. Aku membuka ponselku dan membaca pesan dari temanku.

JungstupidHope

Ya Park si menyebalkan cepatlah datang sebelum si tua itu datang! Dan jangan lupa traktir aku makanan!

Aku memutar mataku malas melihat isi pesan temanku itu. Tapi ini bukan saatnya menyumpahi dirinya. Ini saatnya aku 'berolahraga' kembali.

.

.

"Hey Park psstt.." terdengar samar seperti ada orang memanggilku.

"Hey Park Jimin." Lagi aku mendengar suara samar dari sampingku.

"Park Jimin sadarlah. Kenapa kau senyum- senyum seperti itu." kini aku merasakan ada orang yang mengguncang-guncang bahu ku.

BRAKK

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar seseorang menggebrak mejaku. Aku melihat dosen Kim berdiri dengan sangarnya di depanku. Aku hanya memberinya cengiran.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SAAT KELASKU HAH? KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG PARK JIMIN!" ucapnya dengan berteriak. Ugh suaranya sangat memecahkan gendang telingaku. Aku melirik Hoseok yang mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"CEPAT TUNGGU APALAGI!" dosen Kim kembali berteriak. Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas.

.

.

"Ck jangan mengomel terus Park Jimin. Telingaku terasa panas mendengar omelanmu itu." ucap Hoseok memutar matanya malas.

Ughh..dia selalu menyebalkan. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa menjadi temanku. Ah hukumanku bertambah berat setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

"Dengar aku sudah memanggilmu tadi." ucapnya menjengkelkan.

"Ya ya terserah kau."

"Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang, aku ada janji kencan hari ini." Dia berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku. Cih sok-sokan sekali dia.

"Ah aku lupa. Aku harus ke tempat kerja." Aku menepuk jidatku dan langsung berlari menuju halte terdekat.

.

Malam ini restoran tempatku bekerja disewa oleh seorang pemuda tampan. Restoran ini diubah menjadi suasana romantis. Sepertinya ini acara pelamaran atau anniversary? Entahlah. Ah aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orang yang menyewa restoran ini. Pasti dia seorang yang romantis dan beruntunglah orang yang mendapatkannya.

Tak lama kemudian masuk seorang pemuda tampan dengan jas mewah yang membalut tubuhnya dan sebuket mawar merah ditangannya. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan oh astaga! Dia pemuda yang tadi pagi kutabrak.

"Hey Park, ayo kita kesana." Ujar seorang pegawai saat aku berkutat dengan pikiranku.

"Ah ya baiklah." Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusulnya menuju pemuda tampan tadi.

"Ehm, aku ingin meminta tolong pada kalian," ucapnya saat semua pelayan berkumpul.

.

Sudah 3 jam alunan musik romantis mengalun di restoran. Namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang akan datang. Aku menatap pemuda tampan itu, dia sedari tadi melihat jam yang terdapat di tangannya dan melihat ponselnya yang sepertinya bergetar. Lalu dia mendesah kecewa. Mungkin itu dari kekasihnya. Dia pun berbicara dengan pelayan dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar restoran dengan wajah kecewa.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat mendengar dering dari ponselku. Aku melihatnya dan aku merengut kecewa saat melihat pesan di layar ponselku yang ternyata dari operator(?). aku memilih tidur lagi karena tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini.

Namun entah kenapa aku teringat pemuda tampan yang semalam. Aku merasa penasaran padanya. Aku juga sedikit kecewa saat mengingat dia sudah memiliki errr…kekasih. Ah apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku lebih baik bersiap kuliah sekarang.

.

.

"Hey Jiminnie." Sapa teman baikku sekaligus karyawan café tempatku bekerja. Ya selain bekerja di restoran aku juga bekerja di café ini.

"Ada apa namjoon hyung?" ucapku

"Bisakah kau gantikan aku hari ini? Aku harus pergi." Namjoon hyung menatapku dengan wajah memohon. Astaga wajahnya terlihat lucu!

"Kenapa harus aku hyung? Aku tidak pandai membuat coffee." Ya.. Namjoon hyung memang pembuat coffee di café ini. Dan buatannya yang terbaik. Aku tidak mungkin membuat coffee. Aku tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kau itu bisa memasak Jimin-ah. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya melepas apronnya dan berlari keluar café. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

.

.

"Hey Park Jimin. Satu coffee latte untuk meja nomor 3." teriak sang penjaga kasir kepadaku.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar." ucapku.

Aku membuat coffee itu dengan hati-hati. Baiklah ini untuk pelanggan terakhir aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Setelah selesai membuat coffee itu aku langsung memanggil pelayan yang akan mengantarkan coffee ini.

"Jimin-ah bisa kau saja yang mengantarkan itu? aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang!" ucap pelayan itu lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Apa-apaan dia. Akhirnya aku juga yang membawanya.

"Pesanan anda tuan. Silahkan dinikmati." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Terimakasih." Dia mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedarii tadi menunduk itu. oh astaga.. dia yang ku tabrak dan yang ada di restoran semalam.

"Hey." Dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"E-eh ye sama-sama. saya permisi. Silahkan dinikmati tuan." Aku membalikkan badanku dan hendak melangkahkan kakiku. Sebelum..

"Bisakah kau menemaniku?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ah ya baiklah."

.

Malam semakin larut. Namun jalanan Seoul masih saja terlihat ramai. Aku membaringkan tubuhku yang sedikit lelah karena hari ini. Aku teringat ucapan pemuda tadi yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Ya, aku sedikit berbincang dengannya tadi. Dia bercerita padaku tentang kekasihnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa errr…cemburu.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak aku bertemu dengannya. Dia selalu ke café ini. Dan selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya. Tapi sudah dua hari ini dia tidak ke café. Aku bingung dan merasa aneh entah kenapa.

Sudah jam 07.30 sebentar lagi café akan ditutup. Apa hari ini dia tidak akan kesini lagi?. Aku sangat menunggunya. Walaupun yang aku dengar hanya cerita tentang kekasihnya itu.

KLING

Pintu café terbuka menandakan ada pelanggan. Café sudah mau ditutup tapi ada pelanggan lagi yang datang. Aku melihatnya duduk di meja nomor tiga. Aku pun segera menghampirinya.

"Pesanan anda tuan?" ucapku sambil menyiapkan catatanku.

"Jiminnie." Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Astaga dia Taehyung. Ada apa dengannya? matanya terlihat bengkak.

"Ada apa denganmu Tae?" ucapku sambil mendudukkan diriku di depannya.

"…." Dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap meja dengan pandangan kosong?

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan kekasihmu?" aku mencoba menebaknya.

"Eum."

"Ada apa? ceritakanlah."

"Aku putus dengannya. dia..dia menduakanku." Ujarnya sambil terisak.

Oh Tuhan entah kenapa aku merasa senang saat mendengarnya. Namun aku juga merasa sakit saat melihatnya seperti ini. Aku bangkit dari dudukku pindah kesampingnya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Sedikit menenangkan.

.

.

"Hey Park!" ugh Jung si menyebalkan.

"Ada apa Jung Hoseok?" aku menatapnya sambil memutar bola mataku malas.

"Hey aku lebih tua setahun darimu!" ucapnya sambil memukul kepalaku. Aku mengeluh sakit.

"Ck lupakan! Aku akan mengenalkan kekasihku padamu." Dia sudah punya kekasih? Sejak kapan?

"Kau sejak kapan memiliki kekasih?"

"Semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Mangkannya jangan sibuk dengan khayalanmu sendiri."

"Cih..terserah katamu saja."

.

.

"Tuan Jung Hoseok yang terhormat. Bisakah meminta kekasihmu datang lebih cepat? Aku harus bekerja sekarang!" ucapku sambil mengomel padanya. Yah, karena kekasihnya yang belum datang bahkan ini sudah setengah jam! Dan parahnya lagi sekarang kita menunggu di tempat kerjaku! Ah aku takut dipecat bos.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Dia masih ada…"

"Hoseok hyung." Seseorang memotong perkataannya.

"Ah itu dia. Kookie kemari." Ucap Hoseok hyung sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kekasihnya.

"Nah Park Jimin kenalkan dia kekasihku Jeon Jungkook." Jeon Jungkook sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya.

"Annyeong haseyo Jeon Jungkook imnida." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Oh dia sangat manis.

"Park Jimin imnida." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri seadanya.

"Ah salam kenal umm Jimin-ssi." Dia terlihat kaku saat memanggil namaku dengan nada yang aneh.

"Dia lebih tua dua tahun darimu kook."

"Ah baiklah. Salam kenal Jimin hyung." Ucapnya tersenyum ceria.

"Salam kenal juga Jungkook. Ah aku harus bekerja sekarang. Kalian ingin memesan? Aku akan traktir."

"Kau akan traktir kami?" ujar Hoseok hyung semangat. Cih harusnya dia yang mentraktirku.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin mentraktir Jungkook saja. Sebagai perkenalanku. Kau mau pesan apa Jungkook-ah?"

"Ah aku coffee latte saja hyung." Ucapnya dengan senyumannya.

"Kau hyung?"

"Cih air putih saja."

"Disini tidak menyediakan air putih hyung." Ucapku sinis.

"Ya, ya. Aku pesan capucino."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

.

.

"Hey Jiminnie." Ucap Taehyung sambil merangkul bahuku. Kini aku berada di taman bermain bersamanya.

"Ada apa? tumben sekali mengajakku keluar." Aku mencibir.

"Aku ingin melepaskan penat. Kau tahu banyak sekali pikiran akhir ini." Dia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ceritakanlah."

"Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk bermain bukan mendengar ceritaku."

"Ya, ya baiklah. Ayo kita main." Aku menarik tangannya untuk menaiki berbagai wahana. Dan kalian tahu? Dia hanya pasrah hahaha.

.

Tak terasa sudah seharian aku bersama Taehyung bermain. Kini aku dengan Taehyung berada di bianglala. Kota Seoul terlihat indah dari atas sini.

"Lihat indah sekali pemandangannya Tae." Ucapku tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela bianglala.

"Eum." Dia hanya bergumam. Jika begini dia pasti ada masalah. Bagaimana aku tahu? Hei ini sudah dua bulan semenjak saat aku bertemu dengannya.

"Ceritakanlah. Aku tahu kau lagi punya masalah Tae." Aku memandangnya yang duduk bersebrangan dengan ku.

"Kau tahu. Sulit untuk melupakan cinta pertama."

"Heum aku tahu itu. Kau masih belu bisa melupakannya?"

"Ya begitulah." Dia memandang kosong.

"Apa itu masalahmu? Aku yakin bukan itu masalahmu." Aku memandangnya.

"Aku..aku dijodohkan oleh orangtua ku."

Hening…

Aku menatapnya dalam.

kenapa rasanya sakit. Hatiku sakit. Disaat aku ada harapan untuk mendekatinya. Namun sekarang dia dijodohkan oleh orangtua nya. Apa aku tidak ditakdirkan bersama dengannya?

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku gagal bikin sequelnya. Sumpah demi apa ini ngaco banget ;-;. Maafkan saya jika hasilnya seperti ini. Maaf juga baru bisa update. Banyak tugas dan juga saya habis uas. Liburan tiba yeaaayy. Saya usahakan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya ya.

Dimohon untuk reviewnya. Jika banyak yang me-review akan saya update secepatnya. Dan terimakasih yang sudah me-review di ff Alarm. Terimakasih banyaaaakk aaa/?. Don't be sider please..


End file.
